Sweet as Honey
by Delilah Genevieve Rose
Summary: None


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I receive any monetary gain from, the X-files. Everything pertaining to The X-files belongs to Chris Carter and the people that profit from it. I simply covet the ability to make them do things I want them to do. Read, Enjoy, and Review…

Sweet as Honey

She had come to him in the darkness, in his dreams for years now. He knew he would never hold her in such a manner in reality. He allowed himself the nightly indulgence in her most passionate presence. She came to him for a variety of reasons. Depending on his mood she would come, simply needing comfort and rest after a particularly stressful case or she could show up needing something stronger and more animalistic. On this particular night she came needing his friendship and love to comfort her. She came for companionship he knew, but could this be the only thing he gave her?

She walked into the office to see him sitting with his back to the door seemingly asleep in his chair. She waited hoping she would be able to watch him sleep peacefully for a few moments before he felt her presence. She had known for a while now that she loved him. She had known for longer that she was unable to live without him beside her. Even if he was only ever her friend and partner, as long as she had him in her life, all could not go wrong. As she stood watching he began to mumble in his sleep. As she listened to his quiet mumblings her breath caught in her throat. Had he really whispered her name? It could not have been a case, he had called her Dana. He doesn't call her Dana in a normal situation. She debated waking him, she knew she would catch him off guard if she woke him now and she wanted to see the waking look in his eyes. She quietly walked toward the desk wondering if she had the nerve about her today to wake him as she wished she could. As she nears the desk she hears her name again, it sounds as if it has been coated in honey and dripped onto her nerves the way is purrs out of his mouth. Knowing that the situation has become now or never she sidles up beside him, bows to his ear level and breathily moans out his first name.

He thinks he is dreaming. There is no way she really just did that. He knows if he glances up she will move away, retreat back into her normal demure self. He thanks every deity he knows of that he push under his desk. He never thought he would hear his name and consider it arousing. That is until Dana Scully moaned his name into his ear. At work in their office no less. This is the stuff that could trump his movie collection in minutes. He knew by turning his head to the right he could steal a kiss she would not begrudge him. He had been aware of her presence from that start, heard her heels clacking in the hallway. He knew she would not wake him immediately, she relished being able to see him relax just as he enjoyed watching her relax. He faces a hard decision. Does he simply wake and they go on about their day as usual, or does he escalate this? He knows what he wants, but can he risk that she was only toying with him. His choice becomes clear as he hears her again moan out his name. Like a bullet he rises from his chair, within seconds he has her back pinned against the locked office door, her arms above her head. The shock of her expression turns to pure lust as he nuzzles into her neck, kissing her softly , nipping and biting at the tender flesh just below her ear. She moans against his shoulder as he leaves tiny marks up and down her neck. He brings his lips to hers for a searing kiss. One designed to show statement and intent. She sneaks her arms down from his hold, snaking them around his neck holding him to their kiss. His hands rest on her hips pinning her to the office door. They tear apart and stare into one another's eyes. He speaks first "Scully…..Dana, I'm so sorry. I let my dreams get the most of me." She stares into the huge hazel orbs staring back at her, obvious lust residing there. "Mulder, you have no reason to apologize. I didn't exactly stop you. Fox, if it wasn't something I wanted, I would never have moaned your name into your ear like that to wake you." Their conversation is broken by the ringing telephone. Mulder answers and lets Scully know their presence is requested in A.D. Skinners office…Immediately. Both wearing the 'oh shit, that did we do this time' expression, they leave the office and progress to their upstairs ass chewing.

TBC….Please, honest reviews folks. This is my first posted story.


End file.
